Confesión en Tanabata
by VegaHighwell2016
Summary: Ichihime -La historia se sitúa justo después de la Saga de Hueco Mundo, Ichigo aún no recupera sus poderes y está tratando de llevar la vida como cualquier otro adolescente, cuando llega el festival de Tanabata decide asistir con su familia, y allí se encuentra frente a frente con sus sentimientos


Era una agradable tarde en la ciudad de Karakura, habían transcurrido un año y siete meses después de todo lo acontecido en Hueco Mundo. La vida de Ichigo y sus amigos transcurrían en la más absoluta normalidad, tanto, que a ratos, el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido parecía tan sólo un sueño. Hacía poco que habían concluido las clases en el Instituto, Ichigo se dirigía a su casa en compañía de un ruidoso Keigo que no dejaba de parlotear y lamentarse de su suerte:

\- ¡Ese Idiota de Mizuiro! ¡¿Cómo fue capaz, cómo se atrevió a rechazar a Mizuki chan!  
\- ¡¿y quién rayos es Mizuki chan ¬¬?! (pensaba Ichigo para sus adentros)  
\- Ehhh Ichigo ¿verdad que es injusto que ese idiota de Mizuiro se dé el lujo de rechazar a una chica tan linda mientras tanto yo debo soportar que me traten como a un idiota T^T ?  
\- ¡Será porque realmente lo eres! -dijo Ichigo burlonamente-  
\- ¡Ichigo eres muy cruel! ¡Al menos yo lo intento! Como todo chico normal, pero en cambio tú, ¿sabes? A veces he llegado a pensar que no eres normal  
\- Kisama, ¿a quién estás llamando anormal?  
\- Es que realmente nunca te he visto siquiera interesado en alguna chica, excepto cuando estaba Rukia chan, dime ¿acaso estabas interesado en ella?  
\- Baka, ¿por qué habría de contarte mi vida privada?  
\- Ehhh? Ichigo eres muy frío! Se supone que somos amigos para eso  
\- Hai, hai, como digas -le contestó Ichigo con desgano-  
\- Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando entramos al Instituto, siempre te quedabas como embobado viendo a Inoue san.  
\- ¡No seas tonto! ¿cómo podría fijarme en ella!  
\- Ahhhh? Más bien ¿por qué habría de fijarse una chica tan linda como Inoue san en un tipo como tú? Ella siempre luce muy feliz y sonriente y en cambio tú todo el tiempo de mal humor y enfurruñado ¬¬  
\- Bien, como digas, pero yo ya me tengo que ir (decía mientras se adelantaba dejando a Keigo hablando sólo)  
\- Matte, matte! Ichigoooo! Acompáñame a la tienda de videojuegos!  
\- Debes estar de broma, recuerda que hoy es el Tanabata y quedé con mi viejo y mis hermanas que iríamos juntos al Festival y si llego tarde me va armar un gran alboroto. Ja ne

Ichigo siguió camino a su casa, sumergido completamente en sus pensamientos

\- Ese tonto de Keigo, que no para de hablar de tonterías ¿cómo podría interesarme en Rukia? ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos se fijaría en una mujer que le pase gritando todo el día y que se le da de muy chula? Y sin contar esos dibujos tan horrendos de primaria que hacía, si es que eso se le puede llamar dibujos, ¡demonios! ¿Por qué dibujará tan feo? –una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Ichigo- si esa idiota estuviera aquí seguro que ya me hubiese propinado un buen golpe –pensó riendo para sí, mientras un leve suspiro escapaba de sus labios - Mis sentimientos están claros, yo nunca me he enamorado de nadie, no tuve tiempo para detenerme a pensar en esas cosas.

Al instante recordó lo que Keigo le dijo acerca de Inoue "Cuando iniciamos en el Instituto siempre te quedabas como embobado viendo a Inoe san"

\- Eso era solamente porque suele ser muy ruidosa –pensó- además me llamaba la atención el hecho que siempre estuviese tan feliz y sonriente a pesar de estar completamente sola en este mundo, me preguntaba por qué yo no podía sentirme así, a pesar de contar con el amor de mi padre y mis hermanas…  
De pronto los pensamientos de Ichigo fueron abruptamente interrumpidos, una tremenda patada voladora que le dio justo en el rostro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¡Llegas tarde Ichigooooooo!  
\- ¡Por un demonio viejo! ¿Es que algún día podrás comportarte como una persona normal!  
\- Okairi Ichi nii! Lo recibió Yuzu alegremente. Mira Ichi nii ¿cómo luzco con mi Yukata?  
\- Bien te ves bien Yuzu –Mejor le contesto antes que me arme un drama, pensó-  
\- Bienvenido Ichi nii, le saludó Karin  
\- Karin! –Ichigo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verla, era la primera vez que la gemela se ponía una Yukata y se hacía un peinado especial, lucía tan femenina que era muy extraño en ella-  
\- ¡Q… Qué te pasa idiota! –fue lo único que Karin atinó a decir completamente ruborizada-  
\- ¿Verdad que Karin luce muy linda onii chan?! –le preguntó Yuzu, visiblemente emocionada y con brillitos en los ojos- ¡Yo misma me encargué de peinarla! –dijo con aire orgulloso-  
\- Oka san! Nuestras hijas ya son todas unas mujeres tan hermosas como tú –gritaba Ishin mientras abrazaba el cuadro de Masaki en la pared- hasta Karin se volvió una hermosa flor, ¡pronto tendremos la casa llena de nietecitos corriendo por allí!

No pudo seguir hablando porque un tremendo golpe en la cabeza lo derribó al piso

\- ¡Eso no es algo que diría un padre normal! Además les hace falta mucho para llegar a eso!  
\- ¡Pero es que ellas son mi única esperanza! Ya que mi hijo varón me ha defraudado por completo –decía Ishin con aire solemne-  
\- Ahhhh? ¿Con que quieres pelea verdad? – Decía Ichigo mientras se preparaba para pelear  
\- Ya, ya ustedes dos déjenlo, Ichi nii, vé a alistarte, Yuzu preparó un Kimono para ti, está listo en tu cuarto.  
\- ¡Onii chan, se verá muy guapo con su Kimono!

El festival, había empezado, todo era jolgorio y alegría había mucha gente y los puestos estaban a reventar, se podían ver miles de pepelitos colgados en ramas de Bambú. Había grupos de chicos por todos lados, esperando poder ligar con alguna chica bonita:

\- ¡Oh! Mira allá! Es Inoue sempai!  
\- Sugoi, ¡Se ve realmente hermosa con esa yukata! Iré a invitarla a tomar algo!  
\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota yo la vi primero!  
\- Decidamos con un yan ken po!  
\- Hey ustedes, ya déjenlo, miren nada más ¿acaso no es Kurosaki ese que está con ella?  
\- Oh! Sí ese es! Creo que están en la misma clase! Maldito suertudo!

(Unos minutos antes)

\- Oh! Miren por allá es Inoue san! –gritó Yuzu-  
\- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? –preguntó Ishin- Siempre es agradable ver a una chica linda  
\- Viejo pervertido –pensó Ichigo, viendo a su padre de reojo-  
\- ¡Vaya! En serio que ahora se ve mucho más linda que antes –dijo Karin.  
\- Vamos, vamos a saludarla –dijo Yuzu-  
\- Inoue san! Inoue san!  
\- Yuzu chan! Karin chan! Ah! Y también Kurosaki kun y Kurosaki san!  
\- Inoue san, te ves muy linda!  
\- Yuzu chan también está muy linda y Karin chan también! (El rostro de Karin se encendió en rubor nuevamente)  
\- Orihime chan ¿esperas a alguien? ¿acaso estamos siendo inoportunos? -preguntó Ishin  
\- Vaya hasta que por fin el viejo está pareciendo alguien normal –pensó burlonamente Ichigo-  
\- Oh no para nada, Kurosaki san! -Dijo Orihime, negando con las manos- he venido sóla, más bien, me pregunto si no estaré interrumpiendo su tiempo en familia?  
\- (Un brillo macabro apareció en los ojos de Ishin) ¡Bien! ¡Entonces está decidido! Ichigo! Te quedas a acompañar a Orihime chan!  
\- ¡Oh, no, no, no es necesario Kurosaki san! -Decía Inoue negando exageradamente con las manos y con la cara completamente roja!  
\- ¡Ni hablar! Una chica tan linda no puede andar sola en un lugar así, definitivamente no!  
\- Oi, oyashi, matte –decía Ichigo mientras un sudor helado le recorría todo el cuerpo-

Fue lo único que el pobre Ichigo alcanzó a decir, Ishin se había esfumado a la velocidad de la luz, llevándose a las gemelas consigo.

\- Disculpa Inoue, ...  
\- Kurosaki kun, no tienes por qué preocuparte, puedes ir a buscar a tu familia si quieres -dijo Inoue sonriendo-  
\- Oh, no, Inoue, sólo quería decirte que disculpes la actitud de mi padre, él a veces es un poco infantil (¡Un subnormal, un auténtico subnormal es lo que es! -pensaba para sus adentros-)  
\- ¿Qué hago? ¡estoy muy nerviosa! (pensaba Inoue hecha un completo manojo de nervios) Es la primera vez que estoy a solas con Kurosaki kun en una situación tan normal, ¡pareciera como que estamos teniendo una cita! Dios!, no sé cuantas veces habré soñado con este momento. Kurosaki kun se ve tan guapo hoy (en la loca imaginación de Orihime, Ichigo parecía un emperador de la Era Tokugawa) ¡Mi corazón está a punto de saltar de mi pecho! ¡No sé que tanto pueda resistir!

Por alguna razón Ichigo también estaba nervioso. Después de todo era la primera vez que estaba realmente sólo con ella, en una situación, por decirlo así, tan íntima, y no sabía de qué podrían hablar.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Es tan diferente a cuando estaba con Rukia! –pensaba- ¡nunca me sentí así de nervioso, rayos! ¿por qué me siento así? Esto es tan embarazoso, debe ser porque no sé de qué hablar. ¡Maldito viejo, me las pagarás!

Inoue decidió coger valor y disfrutar de esta oportunidad que le regalaba la vida, a fin de cuentas, quizás sería una situación que no se volvería a repetir:

\- Ehh! K..Ku..Kurosaki Kun! Vayamos a uno de los puestos que me gusta mucho! Vamos! Hemos venido a divertirnos, después de todo ¿no crees? –le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa-  
\- Hai, vayamos entonces -sonrió Ichigo-

Llegaron a un puesto de tiro al blanco, Orihime, se veía muy feliz:

\- Aquí fue donde Sora onii san se ganó a Enraku para mí, él solía consentirme mucho –le decía a Ichigo, con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad- Enraku es mi oso de peluche Kurosaki kun. ¡Ahora veremos si mi puntería ha superado a la de mi hermano! Decía mientras disparaba a un lindo conejito de orejitas gachas, ganándoselo en un solo tiro!

\- Increíble Inoue, (el espíritu competitivo de Ichigo salió a flote) pero ya veremos si puedas superarme, mira, aquel de allá es el más difícil, yo lo voy a conseguir

Y así estuvieron, luego fueron a otros puestos, jugaron, comieron, rieron y se divirtieron mucho, lo cierto es que ni siquiera recordaban los nervios del principio, la verdad es que increíblemente y sin que ellos se dieran cuanta sus lazos se habían afianzado más de lo que ellos pensaban, y era lógico, después de todas las cosas que vivieron juntos. A pesar que Ichigo extrañaba tanto sus poderes, y en lo profundo de su corazón se sentía miserable por no tenerlos, al menos en ese momento, vivir una vida, como cualquier persona normal, no se sentía tan mal.

Finalmente llegó la hora de los fuegos artificiales.

-Vamos Inoue, conozco un buen lugar por aquí, en donde se pueden ver muy bien  
\- Yo también conozco un buen lugar Kurosaki kun, mi hermano solía llevarme a ese lugar, la vista es maravillosa.

Llegaron al sito, la vista era realmente hermosa, el río que atravesaba la ciudad parecía un hilo de plata bañado por la luz de la luna, y desde allí las estrellas podían verse nítidamente en el firmamento. Inoue se acomodó en el césped, recogió sus piernas contra su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos, sus ojos de pronto se perdieron en el firmamento.

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué has venido sóla Inoue? ¿Qué pasó con Tatsuki? –preguntó Ichigo-  
\- Hmm? Ahh! Tasuki chan tenía que entrenar, tiene un torneo muy importante en los próximos días.  
\- Ya veo  
\- Mira Kurosaki kun, aquella estrella de allá es Orihime y esa otra es Hikoboshi ¿es una hermosa leyenda no lo crees?  
\- Supongo que sí –contestó Ichigo mientras se sentaba a su lado- Orihime se ruborizó, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaban completamente solos en ese lugar y su corazón se aceleró nuevamente.  
\- Mi hermano solía contarme esta leyenda desde que tengo memoria, solía traerme con él a este festival, disfrutaba mucho estando con él. ¿Sabes Kurosaki kun? La verdad es que desde que Onii san murió he venido sola a este festival, pero , pero…. hoy, me la he pasado muy bien contigo –decía mientras su corazón palpitaba con violencia- Arigato, Kurosaki kun  
\- N.., No es nada Inoue –respondió Ichigo, mientras sentía que la sangre se le subía al rostro  
\- Mi hermano me contó que fue él quien escogió mi nombre, él decía que yo era tan bonita que le recordaba a la princesa de esta leyenda –decía mientras sonreía, como recordando algo que la hacía muy feliz-  
\- Supongo que Sora tenía razón, lo cierto es que eres muy linda Inoue

Orihime se puso de todos los colores al escuchar eso, su visible turbación hizo que Ichigo se percatar de lo que acababa de decir casi inconscientemente:

\- ¡Oh! ¡No matte!, pero no me malinterpretes! ¡O sea! Lo digo, porque realmente, es lo que escucho comentar en los pasillos, además que siempre hay un grupo de chicos asediándote por allí, ¡no me malinterpretes! Decía Ichigo mientras negaba vehementemente.  
\- Hum, no te preocupes Kurosaki kun, entiendo a lo que te refieres –contestó Orihime con cierta desilusión- . Sin embargo –pensó- esto no me va detener de lo que vengo pensando hace rato ya, lo cierto es que no importa si seré rechazada o no, pero no puedo vivir más ya con esto, tengo que sacar lo que llevo dentro desde hace años, este sentimiento que no me deja vivir, es tan grande que ya no puedo aguantarlo y guardarlo en mi corazón, Kami sama, ha dispuesto todas las cosas para mí este día. No sé como podré verle a la cara nuevamente, pero tengo que decir, estar tan cerca de él, sentirlo a mi lado, tan sólo los dos, me ha alterado de tal manera que ya no razono, ni pienso bien, no sé si estará bien o estará mal, pero de todos modos lo haré, sí, definitivamente lo haré.

Los pensamientos de Orihime fueron interrumpidos por la explosión de fuegos artificiales, el cielo se iluminó con las hermosas luces multicolores, era un espectáculo digno de verse. Ambos contemplaban absortos todo ese despliegue de creatividad.

Ichigo se distrajo, contemplando el rostro de Orihime iluminado por los fuegos artificiales, lo cierto es que se veía realmente hermosa, no sabía si era por el ambiente o por qué, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía algo raro dentro de su corazón, de pronto sintió grandes deseos de abrazarla ¿Qué era eso que sentía? No, no era ese sentimiento de admiración que tenía hacia ella al principio, cuando la veía sonreír alegremente, a pesar de estar muy sola ¿qué era eso que sentía? ¿Estaba empezando sentir algo especial por ella acaso?

-¡No, tonterías! –Murmuró-  
\- Hmmm? ¿Decías algo Kurosaki kun?  
\- No, no! No era nada Inoue!

Poco a poco los fuegos artificiales fueron cesando, el silencio, poco a poco empezó el silencio empezó a reinar en ese lugar.

\- Creo que ya es hora de irnos, Inoue, te acompañaré a tu casa  
\- Kurosaki kun, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte.  
\- ¿Qué podrá ser eso tan importante? –se preguntó Ichigo-  
\- Kurosaki kun, el día en que Ulquiorra me llevó a Hueco Mundo –prosiguió Orihime- me dio la oportunidad de despedirme de una persona, puesto que yo ya no regresaría a este mundo y mi vida nunca más volvería a ser la misma, me dio 12 horas para que yo escogiera a una persona que fuese realmente importante para mí y me despidiera de ella sin que lo supiera. Para eso Ulqiuorra me dio una pulsera, mientras yo la tuviera puesta nadie podría notar mi presencia y me daba la facultad de atravesar cualquier objeto sólido a mi voluntad.

Ichigo no entendía muy bien la razón por la que Orihime le estaba contando eso, pero algo en ello hacía que su corazón se inquietara

\- Fue una decisión muy dura para mí, porque había tantas personas de las que me hubiese gustado despedirme. Pero finalmente debía escoger a una y sólo a una, así que lo ese momento yo pensaba que era la única oportunidad que tenía para expresarle lo que sentía a esa persona, pero gracias a esa misma persona, hoy la vida me da otra oportunidad de hacerlo. … Esa persona…, esa persona… ¡eres tú Kurosaki kun!

Ichigo no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, no entendía por qué Orihime habría ido a despedirse de él esa noche.

\- Kurosaki kun! –continuó Inoue- esa noche yo fui a agradecerte por enseñarme a ser más fuerte y a ser mejor persona, y.., y también, para decirte, lo que sentía en ese momento, … lo que he sentido desde siempre. .. y lo que siento justo ahora, que ¡Si tuviera 5 vidas para vivir! Entonces podría haber nacido en 5 ciudades distintas, y comer hasta que mi estómago se llenara 5 veces, y trabajar en 5 empleos distintos... y también, 5 veces... enamorarme de la misma persona...! 5 veces enamorarme de ti Kurosaki kun, Te amo, te amo desde siempre, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, te amo más con cada día que pasa, y aunque tus sentimientos no me llegaran a corresponder te seguiría amando hasta el fin!

Un sepulcral silencio se apoderó del lugar. Orihime no tuvo ninguna respuesta a sus palabras. Su corazón se derrumbó. Echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, y aunque se había dicho a sí misma que no lloraría si pasaba algo así, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, sentía un dolor tan grande en su pecho, que pensaba que moriría.

Por su parte Ichigo, estaba tan impresionado que no podía reaccionar, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, esas palabras, habían retumbado en lo más hondo de su alma, y los cimientos de su corazón comenzaron a estremecerse. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas vertiginosamente hacia el pasado. Una serie de emociones se desencadenaron en su interior, esas palabras: "Te amo con todas mis fuerzas" parecían haber roto el sello de su corazón:

\- Estoy completamente aturdido, no sé qué es lo que me pasa ¿qué es esto que siento?, … entonces… aquel sueño, aquel extraño sueño que tuve justo la noche que Inoue se fue, no fue sólo un sueño! ¡Fue real! , ¡la puñalada que sentí en mi alma, ese vacío, ese sentimiento de impotencia que me embargó por el hecho de no haber podido protegerla, la rabia que sentí cuando Ulquiorra confesó haber sido él quien la había secuestrado, la punzada de dolor que sentí en mi corazón al ver el temor en su rostro ante mi máscara en la pelea con Grimjow, lo feliz que me sentí que me sentí cuando ella me imploró que no muriera que no me lastimara más, la desesperación de no poder protegerla ante Nnoitra, aquella fuerza sobrehumana que me hizo levantarme casi de la muerte al escuchar su llamado de auxilio, lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba a punto de abandonarme a la muerte, apenas tenía conciencia, pero desde lo más profundo de mi ser despertó mi más puro instinto sólo para protegerla, lo había prometido, pero no fue sólo por mi promesa, aquel pequeño sentimiento de admiración que sentía por ella al principio, evolucionó, creció en mi corazón sin que yo me diera cuenta, o más bien, no quise darme cuenta, ahora finalmente lo sé, la razón de todas esas cosas, es una sola..

De pronto todo tenía sentido, pero para cuando su corazón se había aclarado Inoue ya no estaba allí, corrió a alcanzarla, pues supuso que iría camino a su casa, logró divisarla de pie junto al río:

-¡Inoue!  
\- Kurosaki Kun –respondió Inoue fingiendo una sonrisa y tratándose de limpiar las lágrimas-  
\- Inoue, debo decirte algo.  
\- No te preocupes Kurosaki kun, no esperaba que respondieses a eso, no te preocupes, - decía mientras giraba su cabeza a otro lado, ya que sus lágrimas rebeldemente insistían en salir-  
\- Inoue, lo que acabas de decir…  
\- Sólo olvídalo, no tie… (no pudo terminar de decir la frase, solamente sintió como Ichigo la asió del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza)  
\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme qué me olvide lo que me acabas de decir!?, - le decía mientras la sujetaba firmemente contra su cuerpo, clavándole la mirada directamente en sus grises ojos llorosos- acabas de trastocar una fibra muy honda en mi alma, con esas palabras revolucionaste por completo mis sentimientos, despertaste algo que yacía dentro de mí hace tiempo, algo de lo cual nunca quise darme cuenta ¿Cómo me pides que lo olvide? Si finalmente lo supe, finalmente me doy cuenta, de eso que siempre estaba allí, pero yo no entendía la razón –le decía mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos-

El cuerpo de Inoue se estremecía cada vez más, estaba completamente perdida en esos ojos color miel que parecían escrutar lo más recóndito de su alma, su corazón palpitaba desenfrenadamente, trataba en vano de contener la respiración.

\- Finalmente lo supe Inoue, finalmente lo sé, te amo, desde hace mucho ya te amaba

Y al decir esto, no pudo contenerse más, y mientras con un brazo rodeaba su pequeña cintura para acercarla más a él con la otra mano sujetaba dulcemente su rostro para besarla.

Fue un beso dulce y apasionado, sus corazones e aceleraban al mismo ritmo, el contacto de sus pieles, el calor de sus cuerpos los embriagaba, la suavidad de sus labios, todo era un completo deleite.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo en el rostro de Inoue pero esta vez era de felicidad, cerró sus ojos y con sus frágiles brazos rodeó el esbelto cuerpo de su amado, lo abrazó fuerte, como temiendo que se escapara, y correspondió ese dulce beso, abandonándose de esa manera a sus sentimientos y a disfrutar de esa gran dicha que le regalaba la vida.

FIN


End file.
